Current decorative accessory units for swimming pools, for example a waterfall unit, generally require that the waterfall unit be built into the pool or the deck surrounding it. Such installations are expensive and are difficult to service in the event of operational problems. As a result, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative accessory unit for a swimming pool or the like which is portable, simple, reliable, easy to service, attractive and serves a dual purpose.